


A call to war, a call to arms

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of things are up to the reader, Feelings, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Out there, far away from any form of civilization, in the middle of the ocean and the heart of a terrible storm, waves crowned with white foam thundered against a newly formed island that hadn’t existed hours ago. Lightning crashed over the raging sea, and the sky was as black as the water surrounding and hammering against the black stone of the new island. This was the place Gabriel choose to give voice to his agony.





	A call to war, a call to arms

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one, you...maybe not xD
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Out there, far away from any form of civilization, in the middle of the ocean and the heart of a terrible storm, waves crowned with white foam thundered against a newly formed island that hadn’t existed hours ago. Lightning crashed over the raging sea, and the sky was as black as the water surrounding and hammering against the black stone of the new island.  
  
Thunder shook the stone of the island and parted the water down to the ground, cracking it open. And when the sound of the thunder faded away, the rain crashed down and almost buried the newly formed island. The stark light of the lighting illuminated a lonely figure on the isle that couldn’t be reached by human means. The figure was drenched by rain and the water slamming against the stone, but it wasn’t important, nothing was anymore.  
  
Gabriel gave voice to his agony, his sorrow, his pain and anguish and the power behind his voice that was a weapon itself and parted the ocean once again. Crying, and with his hands covering his face, the Archangel Gabriel collapsed onto the wet stone the had forced from the heart of the earth and had caused an earthquake somewhere, but he didn’t care. This world could drown and die, and he wouldn’t care for this world had taken from him the one thing he didn’t want to live without it. The one soul he fought so hard to for, bled for. The one soul he begged for; down on his knees to accept his apology for everything wrong he had done in the past and this one soul, this robust, bright and beautiful soul, took Gabriel. For a short while, for an almost fleeting moment in his endless existence, Gabriel was loved and cherished… until it was brutally ripped away from him.  
  
His soul, his mate, his Sam had been taken from him by his family. No, not his family, the angels. Gabriel had a family. A family that loved him like he was; with his tricks, humor, candies, and everything. His family was made of his rebellious little brother, two hunters and all the other deities he had met on his time on Earth. That was his family. Not the ones that had taken what was rightfully his.  
  
Gabriel looked up from his crumbled position on the ground and gazed at the black sky that was ripped apart by wind and lighting while heavy rain washed his face. No, the angels, the Host, Heaven… neither were they his family nor his home anymore and while they had ripped Sam’s from him, there was still hope of getting him back. Even if Gabriel had to take down Heaven’s Gate itself.  
  
Snarling, Gabriel pushed to his feet and spread his wings. The impact he caused when he spread his wings forced the ocean once again apart, and the thunder that followed the flap of his wings was deafening.  
  
There was only one thing left for Gabriel, forcing him to go on, but before he could follow his plan of rage and bloodshed, he needed to do something first.  
  
With the power of his wings and storm clinging to his primaries, Gabriel flew home. The place he considered his home since it was the place his mate considered theirs.  
  
Gabriel landed without elegance in front of the bunker. It was the landing of a warrior. Healthy, full of strength and it showed his ambitions for the battle to come. No one would be spared should they dare to step in his way.  
  
Following the grace of the one angel Gabriel considered family, he walked into the forest until he found Castiel standing in front of a fresh grave. They hadn’t burned Sam’s body on Gabriel’s request, and Dean hadn’t argued with the archangel. The older hunter quietly walked into the bunker and came back with to shovels and together hunter and archangel had prepared the last rest for their beloved one when it was apparent that they couldn’t return Sam’s soul.  
  
Gabriel stepped up to Castiel who was staring down at the grave with a confused expression. A bush of roses was growing on Sam’s grave. The stems thick and full of long and sharp thorns like the flower was decades old but Gabriel knew it couldn’t be because roses like this one were man-made and not a creation of his father.  
  
The hearts of the pedals were of a tarnish black just like the storm still dancing over Gabriel’s feathers while the edge of every pedal was coloured a brilliant indigo blue. Chuckling sarcastically, Gabriel picked up one of the roses, not caring for the thorns breaking his skin. “How ironic that something like that starts to grow on your grave my beloved Sam,” Gabriel mused and watched his blood drip onto the grave. Castiel frowned at his brother. “I thought you made this flower grow on his grave brother.” Gabriel looked up at his sibling and shook his head. “No, but I consider this a sign Castiel. A sign to go on with my plan. The Host dares to take what is mine, and they will pay for it the entire world will shake with my rage.”  
  
Castiel placed his hand carefully on Gabriel’s shoulder. “What is the meaning of this Gabriel? You know we are banned from Heaven and even if we could go back… Sam’s soul… Michael took him to the Heart of Heaven and Michael is stronger than the two of us combined.” Grinning without humor, Gabriel looked at the seraph. “Don’t worry Castiel. Michael will face an army he will never expect to lay siege on Heaven’s Gates. Stay with Dean, keep Sam safe for me. I will return with his soul or this world will cease to exist.”  
  
Before Castiel could reply, Gabriel was gone with a clap of thunder.  
  
Gabriel’s next stop was a place he hadn’t visited in a very long time. When he left Heaven, he took only two things with him. His archangel blade… and his armor. Forged at the beginning of time when the universe was young, and Gabriel had battled the Darkness with his brothers, his armor was not only made to contain and channel his powers; it was an impressive sight too.  
  
While his brothers had fought the Darkness in direct battle, it had been Gabriel’s responsibility to hold her minions off the battlefield. His armor had been a polished and shiny silver once, but with every death of the Darkness’ followers, his armor turned darker and darker until it turned into a blood red.  
  
Lucifer hadn’t paid much attention to it after the fight. The Lightbringer had been to hurt with the new mark burned into his grace, Raphael had frowned upon it, and Michael had looked at Gabriel with disgust and ordered him to get it cleaned. Gabriel did nothing to get his armor back to its former state. The state of his armor, coloured in blood red, showed that he had slain his enemies. They fell victim to his blade and his rage, and it fit the bright gold of his wings better than polished silver.  
  
When Gabriel stepped into his hidden vault and put on his armor, a surge of old bloodlust ran through him together with the promise of battle. With his shield in place, his blade strapped to his back and his Horn strapped around his waist, Gabriel looked at the rose he had taken with him. Smiling, Gabriel conjured a leather strap and bound the rose of black and blue into his hair for everyone to see for whom he was fighting.  
  
Exiting his vault, Gabriel didn’t cloak his presence on Earth anymore. Should the Host look they would see him coming from afar.  
  
With strong wings, Gabriel found a point where the Bifrost led him to the Gates of Asgard. He had stayed with the Northern Pagans for so long; he was sure they would follow him. Dressed in his armor, blade, and rose, Gabriel walked through the Great Hall of Asgard and spoke to the Allfather Odin. “Allfather, I come to you to offer you a battle of great glory…” and Odin listened.  
  
Asgard swore to follow Gabriel into battle for he had been one of them for such a long time that it didn’t matter to them if he was Gabriel or Loki. He was family.  
  
Together with an Asgardian Ambassador, Gabriel flew to the Olympus Summit to stood in front of Zeus throne and the middle of the other gods. “Godfather, I come to you to offer you a battle of great glory…” and Zeus listened.  
  
The Olympians swore to follow Gabriel into battle for he had been one of them for such a long time that it didn’t matter to them if he was Gabriel or Dolo. He was family.  
  
Together with the Asgardian and Olympic Ambassador, Gabriel crossed the Mediterranean Sea until they follow the Belt of Orion to be invited to the House of Osiris. “God of the North, I come to you to offer you a battle of great glory…” and Osiris listened.  
  
The old Egypt gods swore to follow Gabriel into battle for he had been one of them for such a long time that it didn’t matter to them if he was Gabriel or Seth. He was family.  
  
It didn’t matter where Gabriel went, the gods followed him and when Gabriel pulled his sword from his back and blew his Horn the sky parted before him. The way the Heaven and its Gates opened for Gabriel, the Trickster Archangel and his family of Gods.  
  
Together, they rose into the sky with their weapons drawn and battle ready. They knew that not everybody would return from the battlefield, but they were prepared. They were here, charging Heaven’s Gate, for one purpose and one alone.  
  
To help one of their own get his mate back and the Earth shook when the power and the strength of all pagans and a furious archangel took down Heaven’s Gate in a raging battle that sent even the bravest angels fleeing.  
  
With his blade in his hand and with the rose still tied into his hair, Gabriel headed for his brother Michael with a smile on his lips. Gabriel would bring Sam back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
